1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system used for, for example, an apparatus which automatically examines a specimen and automatically records an image of the specimen by using a microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the automation of various functions of an examining apparatus using a microscope has progressed, an autofocus function of focusing on a specimen has become an indispensable function to be automated.
Microscope autofocus is also used for an examining apparatus for a specimen encapsulated in a slide glass. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 58-83906 discloses a method of forming an infrared reflecting film on a slide glass or cover glass in which a specimen is encapsulated, and focusing on the film. The composition of an infrared reflecting film is, in particular, disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-82747. In addition, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-91821 discloses a method of accurately focusing on a specimen by using a passive AF scheme after focusing on a slide glass or cover glass by using an active AF scheme.